


Laundry Day

by GUROGAN



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Ryeowook is a pervert, Smut, bottom!Ryeowook, maybe a little bit of plot, top!Yesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUROGAN/pseuds/GUROGAN
Summary: After a hectic month of schedules, Ryeowook finds peace in doing laundry, but gets caught doing something else.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so embarrassing~
> 
> Anyway, this is based off of a JGV I saw the other day so yeah. Enjoy

Ryeowook sighed, feeling the stress of the last month starting to slip away from him as he mindlessly collected the articles of random clothing that were scattered around the room he shared with Yesung. He didn't exactly care about separating their clothes though, as they practically shared one dresser and one closet, the differing sizes obviously indicated who's was who's.

He walked aimlessly to the laundry room by the kitchen and began piling the clothes into the washer while humming bits and pieces of random songs that popped into his head. He was pretty much finished by the time he heard Eunhyuk's loud steps coming toward him.

"Ryeowook-ah, Donghae and I are going to the cornerstore. Want anything?" Eunhyuk poked his head into the small room, his gummy smile on display for all to see.

"Nothing for me, thanks." He chirped and went back to folding the newly laundered clothes, a secret grin spreading across his face as he realized that he was going to be alone for the first time in a month.

Oh, how long had that month been. It was absolute torture.

"Alright, we'll be back." Eunhyuk said and after a couple of minutes he could hear his and Donghae's riotious laughter becoming muffled by the door slamming.

Without missing a beat, Ryeowook dove his hand into the laundry basket of clean undergarments (knowing they would end up being shoved into the dresser and wrinkled, he didn't bother folding them) and pulled out a pair of red boxers that were quite notably not his.

With a quick peek out of the laundry room just to be safe, he pressed the boxers to his nose and took a deep sniff. Floral scented laundry detergent greeted his senses, but an underlining smell of musk, 'his' musk, made him nearly swoon.

He removed the underwear from his face with a blush, his mind swirling with self-deprecating thoughts about his shameful perversion, but the pressure down below was clouding his senses.

Ryeowook couldn't help it, Yesung's scent was breathtaking. Not completely musky, but with a hint of something sweet that Ryeowook couldn't quite place. It was intoxicating in a way that made him feel that this scent was just for him. Just to entrap him in these dangerous feelings of lust intermingled with a strange love.

He took another deep whiff, his free hand slowly, painfully, drifting down to palm himself. The pressure was suffocating and the light touches were electric. It was a logical step for him to dip his hand below his waistband and grasp himself none too gently.

"Um, what are you doing?" His blood ran cold and his eyes shot open.

Yesung was standing in the doorway, his face unreadable and his head cocked to the side as if he were still trying to make sense of the scene before him.

"Ah, um, I-I, laundry um." Ryeowook stumbled before swallowing and removing his hand from himself and the underwear from his face.

"You-you aren't supposed to be here. You had a schedule." Yesung's eyebrow disappeared into his bangs, his mind seemingly working again.

"My last appearance was cancelled. Do you make it a habit of sniffing other peoples' underwear?" He asked, apparently curious as there was no malice in his voice.

"Well-well, not really." Ryeowook answered lamely. He was perturbed by the way Yesung had asked him that question; as if he were asking the younger member if he preferred hosting radio programs or being on television shows.

"Just mine then?" He asked, voice going impossibly lower. He stepped into the laundry room and shut the door quietly before pushing Ryeowook against the wall.

"Ah, well I mean you caught me, didn't you?" Ryeowook coughed out, his heart about to beat out of his thin chest. Yesung smirked and brushed a lock of Ryeowook's brown hair behind his ear.

"Yes, I did. What do you think your punishment should be?" If it was any other person, Ryeowook would've bursted out laughing due to the cheesiness of that statement, but instead he tried to suppress a shiver and bit his lip.

"Hm? Not so brave anymore?" Ryeowook gulped, although he wouldn't categorize huffing a pair of ill-gotten underwear while hiding in the laundry room as brave.

The younger man closed his eyes as Yesung raised his right hand up, fully expecting a stinging slap. Instead, he was surprised to feel that rough hand carressing his cheek and a pair of chapped lips meeting his own.

The kiss was chaste, completely at odds to the fierce look Yesung had given him.

Even through the innocence of the kiss, Ryeowook could feel Yesung through his jeans when the older man pressed him flat against the wall.

"You feel it too?" Yesung murmured airily, his hot breath puffing against the vocalist's ear which made the smaller man's face burn even more and avert his gaze to the wall behind Yesung.

"N-no." Ryeowook lied, unsure of why he was denying a feeling so strong. Yesung smirked and kissed him again, this time trying to convey the intensity of the feelings that were burning up inside of him.

Ryeowook felt his knees going weak as Yesung's lips dominated his mouth and his hands explored under his T-shirt, softly touching and dragging his hands against his smooth skin.

"Can I?" The shift in Yesung's tone made Ryeowook direct his glimmering eyes to the man before him and drink in the vulnerable and earnest expression his hyung was directing at him. It took his breath away, the look of unbridled lust, adoration, and something else he couldn't quite understand. He sucked in a breath and nodded, giving up any sense of control he pretended to possess.

He gave it up with the assumption that he was entirely Yesung's. There was nothing else he could hide.

Yesung kissed him again and quickly hooked his fingers on Ryeowook's pajama pants and forced them down to his ankles, sparing a moment to rub the hardness in the vocalist's briefs before pulling those down as well.

"Beautiful," Yesung breathed, his eyes trailing up from Ryeowook's rosy member to his ivory skin and then to his blushing face.

"We don't have a lot of time," Ryeowook reminded him, averting his eyes to the side, too embarrassed to look at Yesung.

"You don't want the members to see you like this? Blushing like a little virgin even though you're hard for me." He growled, pumping Ryeowook for a moment before taking him into his mouth. Ryeowook threw his head back, hitting the wall with a muted thud that made Yesung chuckle.

Yesung couldn't help but grin around the girth in his mouth, he loved seeing his usual prim and proper dongsaeng come undone like this; his back tense and taut like a strung bow and his face blissed out. He continued his ministrations, sucking and licking, while making sure to pay enough attention to Ryeowook's most sensitive areas.

"Yesung, if you don't stop I'm gonna cum," Ryeowook grunted, lacing his thin fingers into his hyung's hair and pulling him off.

"Next time I want you to do it in my mouth." Yesung chided but nonetheless, he removed himself from Ryeowook's member and stood up, kissing his lips before turning the smaller around to face the wall.

"Stick your ass out," The older man demanded, he slapped Ryeowook's ass in appreciation as the younger man did so.

"You have the best ass, Ryeowook. It's not too bony and so cute." Yesung sighed, popping his fingers in his mouth to properly wet them before sliding the small fingers down Ryeowook's back and to his opening.

"Hurry up, Donghae and Eunhyuk are coming back soon." Ryeowook whined, thrusting his ass back impatiently. Yesung chuckled again then thrusted a finger into the smaller man's opening. Ryeowook moaned in pain as the finger invaded him roughly, but he wasted no time in adjusting before begging Yesung for more.

Completely turned on by Ryeowook's lack of a filter as he begged to be filled more, Yesung moved up to two fingers then to three as he finger fucked the younger vocalist without abandon.

"Yesung, just fuck me already!" Ryeowook hissed, tiring of being teased so relentlessly when he knew that Yesung's dick was quite longer and larger than his fingers.

"As you wish," the older vocalist murmured with a grin. He pressed a quick kiss to the small of Ryeowook's back then unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of his underwear.

Ryeowook's eyes widened as he peeked behind his shoulder and saw Yesung's member jutting out of his jeans, pronounced and aroused.

"Like it?" Yesung smirked, rubbing himself to full hardness then spitting into his palm to lubricate his member. He laughed heartedly at the disgusted look Ryeowook shot him over his shoulder, eyes narrowed despite the rosy blush on his cheekbones.

"We're never doing this without lube ever again." Ryeowook huffed, his expression changing to one of perverted delight when Yesung entered him.

"Don't sniff my underwear out in the open like this next time." Yesung shot back, snapping his hips forward which made Ryeowook moan loudly.

"Shut up and fuck me." Yesung groaned and did as he was told, setting his pace so punishingly that Ryeowook had to brace himself against the wall.

"Ryeowook? Have you seen Yesung? Manager-hyung said he'd be here." Both men paused, the heat of arousal momentarily being replaced with the cold fear of being caught in the act.

Yesung was the first to take the initiative. He leaned over and locked the door before resuming a much more relaxed pace, grinning deviously when his lover sent him another glare.

"He's in here, ah, helping me with the clothes." Ryeowook called out. He hated how his face had turned even redder due to the small moan that had slipped into his voice.

"You okay, Ryeowook?" Ryeowook cursed inwadrdly as he heard Donghae come up to the door and knock, his voice ever-presently endearing.

"I'm fine, just dropped something." The younger man said, shoving his fist into his mouth when Yesung forced himself deeper.

"What were those slapping sounds?" It was Eunhyuk this time who yelled out, seemingly from the living room. Ryeowook blanched but Yesung continued fucking into him.

"Yesung's helping me wring out the wet clothes. I think the washer is broken again." He said in a faux-irritated tone, he bit his lip harshly as Yesung grabbed his wrist and pulled it behind him, going impossibly deeper and harder.

"I still don't know how Ryeowook roped me into this," Yesung said, his voice convincingly bored in spite of the aroused glow on his cheek and his half-lidded eyes.

"Well, I'll stop bothering you guys. Good luck with the laundry." Donghae tapped on the door before both Yesung and Ryeowook heard his socked feet shuffle away, presumably to where Eunhyuk was.

"Finally," Yesung whispered into Ryeowook's ear, biting the top of it gently which made Ryeowook shiver.

"I guess we should wrap it up?" The older man whispered huskily, snaking a hand around Ryeowook and grasping his member. Ryeowook slapped a hand over his mouth and moaned into it, the feeling of Yesung stroking him was sending him to new heights of ecstasy.

Soon, he couldn't hold it anymore and with an exhale he tried to mask, Ryeowook came over Yesung's hand. His head lolled back as his orgasm washed over him, his mouth open in a perfect o and his ass clenching around Yesung.

"God, you're so fucking hot." Yesung groaned, thrusting deep inside Ryeowook several more times before the pressure became too much and he exploded inside of the younger man.

"Fuck." Ryeowook heaved quietly, wincing slightly as Yesung removed himself. The older vocalist kissed his cheek in apology and whispered a quick 'thank you' which made his new lover sigh happily.

Both men hurriedly dressed themselves and grabbed the laundry before walking as calmly and nonchalantly as possible to their bedroom which was, unsurprisingly, right beside the living room.

"Have fun with the laundry?" Eunhyuk asked from his place on the couch, his eyebrow raised in question. Donghae, for his part, refused to look either of his group members in the eye, instead staring straight at the floor with a flushed face.

"It was blast. You two should try it sometime." Ryeowook grinned, enjoying the increasingly red faces of his hyungs as they looked at each other then nearly broke their necks averting their gazes to the wall.

Yesung winked at the duo and then ushered Ryeowook into the bedroom with an obvious tap to his butt.

"You better have lube in here." Ryeowook called out, not bothering to keep quiet since Eunhyuk and Donghae had heard them anyway.

 


End file.
